Nightmares of High School
by Lynx's Tiger
Summary: [HavocFury Elricest HughesGracia RoyEnvy] Envy is shadowed by his younger brothers and to make certain they know he's better, he decides to snoop and figure out their 'secret club'. He stumbles in on something far more than he ever intended. [xover Ouran]


**Title:** _Nightmares of High School  
_**Chapter Title:** _Secret_  
**Anime: **_Fullmetal Alchemist/Ouran High School Host Club  
_**Pairings: **_HavocFury; Elricest (EdAl); HughesGracia; RoyEnvy_  
**Rating:** _T for teen_  
**Summary: **_Envy is shadowed by his younger brothers, and to make certain they know he's better, he decides to snoop and figure out their 'secret club'. He stumbles in on something far more than he ever intended._

Okay. This is my second project which I will aim updates for on Wednesdays. (Numb is Saturdays) Lynx showed me a picture, and I just had to do it. We are co-authoring on this one, but I did most of this myself. He's been kinda of busy. But as it goes, he will help more, particularly with Kyouya!Roy.

This is closer to the anime than Elfen Lied, by the way. However, it will have many differences.

Cast:

Tamaki Maes Hughes  
Kyouya Roy Mustang  
Hikari Edward Elric  
Kaoru Alphonse Elric  
Mori Jean Havoc  
Hunni Kain Fury  
Renge Winry Rockbell

Haruhi None other than Envy himself, or, as he will be referred to in the beginning, William Elric.

* * *

He found this entire thing completely ridiculous. 'A secret club', they whispered. 'Can't say', they replied. To hell with them, he was the oldest brother, he was supposed to know these things. There was no secret that was allowed to be kept from him, and to be quite honest, anyone in something secret, other than him, was completely not allowed. He didn't care if it was fair, he didn't care if it was unfair, he just didn't want another club ruining the popularity of his, the 'Seven Deadly Sins' that he originated. Didn't they realize how hard it was to get his club off the ground and find the perfect people suitable for it? 

No, the real problem was that William Elric did not like to be upstaged. He was a Senior in the school (one of the most vicious to be sure) and he wasn't going to be outsmarted by his freshman brothers! To him, this was a huge deal, while to many it seemed as menial as to why the wind blew.

To say he didn't get along with his brothers or his father was an understatement. His father had left him for some tramp of a wife, while his mother had to be forced to move on. She had died sometime ago, not that he ever really mourned her loss, it was just time the controlling bitch moved on, but since his father and his tramp wife were the only family he had left, he had to move in there and endure all of the pathetic love and shows of affection to the moronic boys that looked pretty much like twins, despite their age difference. He didn't care for his bastard father, his whore of a wife, and the two slut-children born from a night of passion.

To say he was full of hatred towards them was an understatement. He had no reason to hate the boys, but the mere fact that they carried, not his mother's but his father and his mistress's blood, and the woman he had married after the fact really had no blame, she just married the wrong man. He guessed that his hatred wasn't founded, but he needed to put it somewhere. It was usually placed on those who had a far happier life than he did.

When he established the group of Sins, he had no idea what his name would be. He somehow fit a lot of them. He was envious of those who had things he didn't; he wanted things he didn't have, and at times, even things he did have; he wanted power (and food and wine was good too); he was very vengeful and angry; he had a lot of pride of who he was (perhaps not his parents, but he had pride for himself); and damn did he like having his way with the hot chicks of the school, or, though he'd deny it if it ever surfaced due to his reputation, the more fine men of the school with class and attitudes. There had been one he was never able to break, a Junior classeman and one of the friends to his disgustingly affectionate brothers. The kid thought he was everything... he would show him...

He hated that too, going into thoughts about his brothers and their friends. It broke off the original thoughts that were sounding so good at that time, and they were the important ones he never wanted to neglect. It took a moment of backtracking before William found his place again. After some deliberation, he had been dubbed Envy. Then, he started dying his hair green or, putting on a wig he had made, got a tattoo of their symbol, stolen from some book that his brothers found interesting, and dived into his club full force. Their 'Wrath' had graduated at the end of last year (the club was made official last year), and they had a Pride come in, a young boy, a Freshman, but far better than most.

The corridors of Ouran High were brightly lit, main halls were along the outer walls while few cut through, the walls covered in windows, and, the ones along the large courtyard open spaces with thin pillars as the dividers between each. Cherry blossoms bloomed all around, a large fountain sitting in the center, lovely doves finding their way there daily to perch along and enjoy the bread crumbs that the cafeteria staff disposed of after meals. The damn moochers...

The marble floors clicked beneath the handsome new snake skin shoes he had been 'given' by a nice friend of his, with the promise he didn't run to daddy about who he gave them to or there would be severe consequences. The walls were a stone white, rough to run your fingers across, but perfect for rubbing a person who deserved it's face in it. The halls currently smelled of fine pastries and cakes, something that the home economics classes seemed to be getting into lately and they never wasted a chance to shove them in his face, which he promptly shoved right back.

The Elrics did not stuff their faces with cake. It was a disturbing thought to watch his half brother do it so nonchalantly, while Alphonse sat there without a care in the world, chewing thoughtfully, ignoring the pace his brother ate.

Sickening!

"Dammit, pipsqueak! Where'd you run off to!"

"Come on, Al! Mustang's gunna kill me if we're late again. Something about money, but I think he's just on his period."

There was a fit of laughter from the two voices, hurried steps rushing down the perpendicular hall that William had been following. He stopped, peering around to see his two brothers, both blonde, and both growing their hair out, probably enjoying the tricks they played on nannies and stupid people in the past. It wasn't hard to tell that Ed was shorter. He may have been older than Al by a year, but he was still about six inches shorter, and the inserts he had in only improved it by so much. It was one of his favorite pastimes, making fun of Ed's height.

When they had turned the corner, William was close behind, determined not to lose his annoying brothers. He had to know what they were doing and utterly humiliate the two of them and their pathetic group of friends. Mustang he remembered quite well, but he didn't remember who else they spoke about. God, this was so much damn trouble...

Ed dragged his brother down another hall, up a set of stairs, and turned down another, finding themselves on the third floor. William certainly wasn't enjoying the maze of halls and ways they were taking to get there, figuring they were trying to lose him rather than get to their destination. That was, until they came to a halt outside a door, which he noted to be the unused music room that was originally thought to be for storage. He smirked. Oh yes, he could get them in serious trouble for breaking into the unused music room for their little games. Of course, he needed proof, and luckily for him, he had a nice little camera on him.

He reached into his pocket, snatched it out, and followed steathily behind them, standing outside the door with great excitement. While he may not have been able to pummel his brothers like he wanted, he could get them in a good amount of trouble, and that was worth all the time in the world.

With bated breath he opened the door slowly, peeking inside. His maniacal grin was in place, catching the beautiful golden floors, made of some kind of laminate, he supposde, or good, strong tiles of the utmost respected brands. The walls were painted a creamy white, glowing in the lights of the fixtures. Several strong, crystal chandeliers, smaller than the bigger ones you usually saw in the cafeteria, or the main gathering rooms hung around the room, over the bits of furniture gatherings. Furniture of cherrywood decorated the room, red cloth on the padding of the chairs and couches scattered about, handsome, varnished wood tables were surrounded by chairs, and the room was currently full of silk streamers along the ceiling and walls, a large sign talking about the grand opening was painted in gold with a fine hand, over a red, velvet banner. The room was actually very nice, a door leading off on the left, and one on the other end of the room, across from where he stood.

Pieces of art were hung on the walls and sat upon pedestals, a grand piano against the close wall with various string instruments resting in their stands, a set of drums, even a triangle hanging up. A flute, saxophone, other wind instruments... it was obviously a music room set up to serve other purposes.

"Well, I must say, you're a bit early, and certainly not a customer that I would expect here. Did you need something? No flash photography allowed, by the way."

A cool voice broke his thoughts, forcing Envy to pull away, glaring at the voice, while unintentionally knocking a nearby pedestal. A dark haired young man stood there, wearing the typical school uniform, red tie, black blazer and black trousers, obviously a student. A pair of thin oval glasses rested upon his nose, and, in his hand, a thin book with a clip on the outside. Midnight eyes watched him like a hawk, pale complexion glowing in the light overhead.

"Where the hell are those idiots?"

The man raised a thin brow slightly, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. "Idiots? It seems to me that you've got far more to worry about outside of anyone in this room." He pointed with the same passive expression on his face, to the pedestal he knocked over with a bust of Beethoven on it, having shattered. The pedestal it had been on struck another, a nice domino effect knocking down three other pedestals before one crashed through a drum, and knocking over a very fine cello, that crashed into the saxophone and tipped the other string instruments from their stands. Envy didn't care, and watching them fall only gave him more to credit towards rubbing it in these guys' faces that he won.

Apparently the other male didn't care much either. Neither moved as the xylophone fell from the wall, the final crash in the simple knocking over of one bust of a dead man.

"Well." The young man stated calmly, pushing his glasses up once more. "It seems we have an issue here. We can't exactly hold a concert with our instruments damaged."

"What are you talking about? This room is off limits!"

The man smirked. "You'll replace them, won't you?"

"Yeah, like hell I will. All I need is proof that you bratty kids are in here screwing up the school's property and I won't have to worry about those pathetic idiots who call themselves my flesh and blood. You'll be expelled for sure! I'd like to do a bit more, but, well, watching their friends squirm is so much better than beating them. I would say sensless, but if you're in here, there can't be much sense, eh?"

"William Elric, Senior class, number forty in a class of fifty one... hardly special, and certainly not worth the time. However." He looked up and away from the damaged goods on the floor that had left a particularly nasty mess, glasses catching the light from the windows and shining with a glare that blocked out the youth's eyes for a moment. "The mess must be cleaned and every single item replaced, and I know you'll do a good job."

"Yeah, right, like I'm listening to you."

"I know you will. Being bested by your brothers seems to be a pet peeve of yours. If your dear old daddy found out you damaged so many goods in our club room, who do you think will be favorable? Feel free to pay it back, just know there will be plenty of interest." He had already flipped open the book, a look of disinterest upon his face and scribbles came out quickly with the pen between his fingers. He was so fluid...

Envy shook his head, gritting his teeth. "Listen here, moron! I don't listen to you or anyone else! I'm not -- "

"Then don't." He said calmly. "We'll bill your parents for the damage."

Envy froze. He didn't care for their approval. He didn't even care about the fact that he could get in trouble for carelessness, he just wouldn't be able to stand when Parents' day came that Hohenheim would be offering praise to those bastards on how they never got a bill and a reprimand sent home! "You're going to pay for this..." The one thing he never bothered to ask... how did this bastard know the drift between he and his brothers?


End file.
